Back Again
by Akira E. A
Summary: Naruto runs into Itachi's shadow clone. Why does he want to talk to Naruto? What happens when he meets up with Sasuke?[sequal to Lost Loved One] Spoilers to the max. Chap. 366


After the last chapter that came out, I just had to write a sequal to Lost Loved One! And so I did. But this is all...CLIF HANGER! -insert dramatic music here- So I'll write out the next chapter too...but it will seriously just be a new chapter on this...

**Disclamer:** Akira E. A. wishes man... But alas, she dosen't own Naruto...

**Warnings:** Spoilers X1000!!! -is shot- This is basically chapter 366 of the manga writen in a story format. -is shot again- ALRIGT! I'll just let you guys read the dang story so I don't get shot again! You're all so mean!! -narrowly avoids being shot again-

* * *

Itachi called out, demanding that Naruto show himself. Well, Itachi's shadow clone did anyway. There was a bird perched on the branch above the blonde's head. There was a small strip of cloth tied to its leg, the only reason the teen went in that direction. It was ripped from one of Sasuke's old shirts he wore in battle. Of course, Naruto didn't notice this.

"Finally going to try and capture me?" He asked accusingly. Both of them stood calmly, neither showing any emotion at all.

The Uchiha took steady breath before answering. "No. I merely want to talk with you." He answered, still staying completely calm. He was still quite grateful for his ability to completely hide emotion. Even if he was now completely positive that Sasuke had escaped Deidara's suicidal blast, he was still a little upset about the whole ordeal.

The loud-mouthed teen was silenced at this. He knew to be serious when it came to dealing with Akatsuki. After all, they were still supposed to be after him. That is why he had been training with the most perverted of the sannin.

Silently two shadow clones were coming down behind Itachi, each holding a kunai in hand. The man hardly moved at all, it happened so fast. Next thing Naruto knew, the Uchiha had tow kunai in had and threw them backwards, directly into the clones. It was all one swift graceful movement.

"Like I'm going to fall for that!" Naruto yelled in disbelief. He failed to see any reason that Itachi would just want to "talk with him."

Itachi lifted his hands up, only slightly in front of him ever so slightly. Naruto took this as a warning. He knew a lot more about the Sharingan then he used to. His face showed to worry.

"I see you've learned a little about fighting that Sharingan…" Itachi said, still completely calm. Naruto almost felt as if he was taunting him with his emotionless ness. "You know what to do when you're alone. So why aren't you running?"

"Pfft! Because my numbers can be any where from one to 1000!" The blonde said with confidence, all of his previous worry replaced with determination. "And besides, I can't afford to run this time. I have to capture you so I can find Sasuke!"

It was the Akatsuki member's turn to be silenced for a few moments. There was a hanging silence in the air as Itachi thought about how to react to that statement. Finally the Uchiha took another breath, signaling that he was bout to speak. "What is it about my brother that makes you care about him so much?" He asked. He was almost positive that he didn't want to hear the answer, but if he was completely positive of it, he couldn't have asked it to begin with.

There was no time to regret asking it, the answer came almost instantly. "Because he's like a brother to me… More of a brother to me then he was to you!"

The Sharingan user was right…he didn't want to hear that answer. His face was still blank. But a smirk quickly appeared as Naruto approached him, ready to attack. He pulled open the lower half of his cloak, pulling it open. About eight ravens flew out towards the blonde. This left him slightly confused, but mainly surprised.

More of the birds continued to fly towards him. As he looked at them more carefully, he realized what was going on. After all, normal ravens don't have Sharingan eyes. "Crap!" He exclaimed.

"You're already trapped in my illusion." Itachi said, confirming the teen's thoughts. As Naruto looked back at his rival's brother, and the man's body was almost gone, turned into birds. "I'll say it again, I only wish to talk to you."

Naruto fell to his knees, shaking. "Wh-why?" He stumbled out. Itachi didn't answer. "You're after me, aren't you? So fight me now!" He demanded.

The Uchiha sighed. "I have to leave you for now." He said quietly. He brought his right hand to his chest, only his index and middle finger up. "I've got a very important matter to deal with." He closed his eyes, and with that, the shadow clone dispersed into a flock of ravens, each quickly flying away in a fret. It was only then that the blonde figured out it was a shadow clone.

OoOoOoOo

Uchiha Sasuke walked out from behind a rock to see a shady figure. His face was calm and collected, just as it always seemed to be now. He was in a dark cave-like area, checking ahead to see if there was anyone there.

"You're here…" The figure said quietly and calmly. The figure looked over Sasuke silently as Sasuke thought of what to say.

Sasuke looked at him. He was unable to see anything about them. "Who are you?" He asked, sounding as apathetic as ever.

As Sasuke's eyes adjusted to the darkness, the figure opened his eyes. "It's me, Sasuke…" Itachi answered. He doubted anyone had ever felt the amount of relief he felt upon seeing his brother, especially after Deidara's death.

As shocked, dark eyes met with red Sharingan ones, the younger instinctively activated his own. There was no way he was going to let Itachi get away this time…

* * *

Likey? Hatey? -still wishes that was a word- Either way, I want to know...so please review...

And I can almost garentee that I won't write any more new stories untill I update BOtP...So don't run off and shoot me because it's taking me forever...I just don't quiet know how to finish it yet... -sweat drop- And now I am off to be an energy drink addict, and avoid being shot!!! -fly away, avoiding the bullets-


End file.
